Vance/Dialogue
Greetings * "I'm here." * "Let's begin." * "Guardian." * "Is it time?" * "I'm listening, Guardian." * "Welcome." * "Let's talk." * "Go ahead, Guardian." * "What do you need?" * "Welcome, Guardian." * "Let's see." * "I'm ready." Send Offs * "I lost time to say goodbye." * "The Trials will wait for you." * "Eyes open Guardian." * "Light go with you, Guardian." * "Goodbye." * "Keep your eyes open." * "Go with the Light." * "I hope we'll meet again." * "If it's time." * "Time to say goodbye." Idle (Entering Proximity) * "I was just reading his words. Osiris. Have you heard of him?" * "I'm looking for a weapon. A weapon and the right moment." * "Are you the one who faced Crota?" * "What are the Warlocks focused on these days?" * "I was just meditating, Warlock. Would you like to join me?" * "I used to be a Warlock, now I follow a different path." * "Warlock!" * "No, you are not one of Ikora's Hidden, are you? I feel like we've met before." * "When you've been out of The City so long you start to talk to yourself, Don't mind me." * "He is the one true Speaker, who knows that the Traveler will never speak again." * "Show us your Light." * "I was talking to myself, you're not interrupting anything." * Go on. Ask your question." * "It's a long time since I've been back at The Tower. Does the Speaker still speak of Osiris?" * "You are aware of the Hidden, yes? But you are not one of them. You do not wear the mark." * "Maybe you're the one. Why don't you show us." * "I was meditating, Titan. Join me if you'd like." * "I'm an old, blind Warlock far from home. Perhaps we can talk." * "A Titan. I can sense you." * "Titan!" * "My regards to Commander Zavala, Titan." * "Lets talk, Titan." * "What brings you out here so close to the Darkness. Can you feel it?" * "Titans know the value of stillness." * "My regards to Cayde, Hunter." * "Maybe you're the one we need, come forward." * "Good to meet you, Guardian. Have you heard of Osiris?" * There's a deep, dark course ahead of us. The Wolves are just the beginning." * They call me Vance. Nice to meet you. A guest on the Reef, like yourself." * "I follow Osiris, not the Speaker. Do you know his legend?" * I think of myself as a Hunter too. In a way." * "is it coincidence that brings us together, do you think?" * "A Hunter. I can sense you." * "I see you have been to the darkness and back. Tell Eris I said hello." * "Hunter!" Idle (In Proximity) * "If you seek Osiris, you must begin with the trials." * "I sacrificed my sight in the Trials and it wasn't enough." * "Does Osiris live? I assure you, he lives through me." * "Ask yourself 'What would YOU do if the Speaker was proven a charlatan?'" * "You know why I'm here and you know what I offer" * "Osiris stood before the Nine on the ice fields of Europa but the time wasn't right" * "My master always had... an understanding with the Queen." * "Take your time." * "I may be blind, Guardian but I know you're there." * "You seek great challenges." * "Don't worry about the candles, they center me." * "I can wait." * "C'mon lets get a sense of your might." * "The candles are for focus, don't let them distract you." * "Do what the Queen asks, this is all part of the pattern." * "Come. Show us your Light." * "Yes, I am what you think I am." * "If you're looking for me, you've found me." * "Excuse me, i was just meditating." * "I lost my sight long ago, but there are other senses." * "If you think you're ready then you're ready." * "You've heard of the great Osiris, Guardian." * "I came here because we have business of our own with the Queen. Nothing to do with Wolves, but plenty to do with Skolas." * "Tell me Guardian, do you think you're ready for the Trials?" * "Good, think first." * "Osiris fought at the battle of Six Fronts, it's said he seemed to be everywhere at once that day." * "They say the Nine released Skolas, no doubt they had their reasons. But it brought you here and they may yet regret that." * "If it's not time, it's not time" * "Breathe." * (whispered) "The Queen and Osiris, I believe they conspire. Have you heard the name Oryx, Guardian?" * "In your own time." * "He trusts Ikora, he knows her Hidden too well. * "There are a few of us 'followers of Osiris'. We... move around a lot." * "No rush" * (whispered) "Oryx, this name, do you know it? They want this Oryx here, out of the darkness" * "I began as a Guardian, I left to follow a different path. Perhaps you will too one day." * "It all has to come together, but what if we miss" * "When you're ready." * "He says the Nine are vulnerable every moment they touch our world." * "Listen. Do you hear that?" * "The purpose of the Trials is to hone the right weapon for the right moment." * "If we miss our moment, if we're not ready. It won't come again" Idle (Outside Proximity) * "Is this where I should be?" * "I need to see the Queen again" * "Quiet. Still. Wait for them to come into alignment." * "It's hard to be your eyes out here, Master." * "Ah, here. If were not ready when the moment comes, if we miss by seconds. Darkness" * "Alas, Guardians will finds us" * "The right weapon, honed in the Trials and ready at the right moment" * "What a strange place to find myself. What a strange time." * "Be still, be still. Let them come to you" * "Be still. Watch. No body. No wait. Be an eye" * "Why do wish for me to shadow this Uldren? Does he scare you? * "Who is this one who calls himself Arty?" * "Speak through me, Master. Let me help you find them" * "Why do you make me deal with this Shaxx, Master? Is it a test?" * "None of them are ready for Mercury" * "I waited and waited and suddenly here they all are, you were right" * "The Wolves will test them, make them ready for the Trials" * "What does he say about the Nine?" * "Lets see. 1, 2, 3, Strike, Step, Strike, 3, 2, 1." * "So many Guardians here, so few who have what it takes." * "Which technique? Guard, Strike, Guard, step, again" References Category:Dialogue